Bernard (The Rescuers)/Gallery
Images of Bernard from The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under. Stock Art Twomice.jpg|Bernard and Bianca together Clipbbj.gif|Bernard, Miss Bianca and Jake Bernard Holds a Hat.png Bernard.gif Concept art Tumblr mouzmuMaqD1qdbhwwo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mn150lwiww1s4zjvuo4 500.jpg Rescuerscel1.jpg MVAB 7.jpeg 95600b7c20745984e9a518fef37b5723.jpg 296d5578b32a3cc353133af70bd70b7e.jpg 1ed3a8386753d3d4f61175af805d6625.jpg 11996307_1_l.jpg rescuers-framed.jpg rescuers-icon.jpg WDAALEC38_1.JPG w455c.jpg W455c (1).jpg w455d.jpeg w455a.jpg w455b.jpg w455cx.jpeg 110rdums2.jpeg 502e0cb9736dd81e2be4af7732f930dd.jpg 25d7318749a57e27749c7330e51d30ab.jpg WDTRPC1.JPG WDTRPC1_1.JPG tumblr_mzpixnFLbn1qdbhwwo6_540.jpg tumblr_mzpixnFLbn1qdbhwwo4_400.jpg tumblr_mouzx0VtjY1qdbhwwo1_540.jpg tumblr_mouzx0VtjY1qdbhwwo2_400.jpg tumblr_mouzx0VtjY1qdbhwwo4_400.jpg tumblr_mouzx0VtjY1qdbhwwo3_400.jpg tumblr_mouzt1lp3m1qdbhwwo1_540.jpg tumblr_mouzt1lp3m1qdbhwwo2_400.jpg tumblr_mouzt1lp3m1qdbhwwo3_400.jpg tumblr_mouzt1lp3m1qdbhwwo4_250.jpg tumblr_mouzt1lp3m1qdbhwwo5_250.jpg 91d7c88316229e7d9bbf34f4522360d5.jpg FTAB.jpeg MVAB 0.jpeg MVAB 1.jpeg MVAB 3.jpeg MVAB 4.jpeg MVAB 5.jpeg MVAB 7 1.jpeg MVAB 8.jpeg MVAB 9.jpeg MVAB 9b.jpeg MVAB 9e.jpeg MVAB 0 (1).jpeg MVAB 1 (1).jpeg MVAB 2.jpeg MVAB 3 (1).jpeg MVAB 4 (1).jpeg MVAB 5 (1).jpeg MVAB 6.jpeg RES_Bernard_dr1-660x345.jpg RES_Bernard_Bianca_1-600x465.jpg RES_Bernard_Bianca5-600x450.jpg RESBERNARDBOAAT-600x472.jpg RES_Bernard_in_raingear2.JPG RES_Bernard_CU2-600x465.jpg RES_Bernard_Bianca_boat-600x450.jpg RES_Bernard_Bianca_in_raingear-600x450.jpg WDCCS58.jpg WDCCS183.jpg janrescuers6176.JPG Pixar - CAPS.png WDCTST8.jpg WDCCS112.jpg WDCCS112a.jpg WDCSB1.jpg apc-rescuers.bernardandbiancaonorvillesback.jpg RES2_StoryArt4-810x600.jpg RES2_StoryArt5-810x630.jpg 4606121504_e8b3b06851.jpg Rescuers1 (1).jpg tumblr_n8dwtwimlx1s5ptf3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n8dwtwimlx1s5ptf3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n8drl5QjF51s5ptf3o1_500.jpg tumblr_n8drn9NvU51s5ptf3o1_500.jpg TT6.png TT7.png RES_Bernard_Bianca_in_grass-600x475.jpg walt-disney-20-usa-celluloids-from-the-rescuers-2-2953507.jpg tumblr_n8drjk27dr1s5ptf3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n8drft9TtE1s5ptf3o3_1280.jpg TT11a.png 502e0cb9736dd81e2be4af7732f930dd.jpg xyz03010.jpg RES_Bernard_Bianca_1-600x450.jpg H1042-L71508973.jpg H1042-L71508989.jpg H1042-L71508998.jpg H1042-L71509003.jpg lf (2).jpg lf (3).jpg lf (4).jpg lf (5).jpg lf (6).jpg lf (7).jpg lf (8).jpg lf (10).jpg lf (11).jpg lf (12).jpg lf (13).jpg lf (15).jpg lf (16).jpg lf (17).jpg lf (19).jpg lf (20).jpg tumblr_mvtx65bSPc1rl4498o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbpbeySZgR1tu3zd9o1_500.png lf (22).jpg lf (23).jpg lf (24).jpg lf (25).jpg lf (28).jpg lf (30).jpg lf (31).jpg lf (32).jpg tumblr_nrevcebU5p1r2a6l3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nrevcebU5p1r2a6l3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nrevcebU5p1r2a6l3o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nrevcebU5p1r2a6l3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nrevcebU5p1r2a6l3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrevcebU5p1r2a6l3o7_1280.jpg rescuers_bernard_icon.jpg rescuers_bernard_framed.jpg s-l1600 (462).jpg s-l1600 (463).jpg S-l1600 (465).jpg s-l500 (38).jpg s-l1600 (466).jpg s-l1600 (567).jpg s-l1600 (568).jpg S-l1600 (569).jpg s-l1600 (570).jpg s-l1600 (574).jpg Evincell.jpg 94b66467fa795d3d7006eea2d0d3b43d.jpg tumblr_dbd04f7fc9dcbd605011a50952cc11ea_4e0c661d_640.jpg tumblr_oompixhyCj1w49lylo5_1280.jpg Bernard Wears a Austrailan Outfit.jpeg The Rescuers Storyboard.jpeg The Rescuers Storyboard (1).jpeg TR Storyboard.jpeg TR Storyboard (1).jpeg TR Storyboard (2).jpeg Walt-Disney-The-Rescuers-Bernard-Original-Production-Cel.jpg THE-RESCUERS-DOWN-UNDER-1990-Production-Studio-Copy.jpg Films and Television ''The Rescuers Bianca With Bernard.jpg Tumblr_n8bq7dOroT1r3jmn6o1_1280.png the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-703.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-704.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-707.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-712.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-713.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-721.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-732.jpg Tumblr nbbhniSgkD1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nbbhvgsEzL1r3jmn6o1 1280.png therescuers24kz.jpg|Bernard with Bianca at the Morningside Orphanage in ''The Rescuers. Rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1417-1-.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2070.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2156.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2157.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2158.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2168.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2171.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2172.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2173.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2178.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2184.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2185.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2186.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2201.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2203.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2309.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2310.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2337.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2342.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2909.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2946.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2953.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg Tumblr_n94qvzzwGL1r3jmn6o1_1280.png The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3056.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3058.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3083.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3085.jpg Rescuers_Topless_Woman.jpg B7lydK8IMAEzsrs.png large.png Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-3852.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3881.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3882.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3888.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3917.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3918.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3919.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3920.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3921.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3922.jpg Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-4102.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4136.jpg Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-5006.jpg Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-5270.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5280.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5283.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5289.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5296.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5382.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5383.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5410.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5411.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5414.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5415.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5435.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5445.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5446.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5464.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5521.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5523.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5535.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5536.jpg Rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6326.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6331.jpg Rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6574.jpg Rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6661.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6685.jpg Rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6721.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8815.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8828.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8837.jpg Tumblr_n8kfv1Lpqp1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n8klcajECz1r3jmn6o2_1280.png Tumblr_n8klqrQMDq1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n8pvwtRTtL1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n94nbx9cyI1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n94n40lQwA1r3jmn6o2_500.png Tumblr_n94pmits1M1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n9fogjqlBx1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n9nmcesL871r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n9p8egYurX1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n9p9diaXj31r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n9umdcn43s1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nahiehIX591r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nandmdmIqa1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr nbbheyB12D1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo9 1280.jpg Tumblr n3u5thJqEq1rxt9glo5 1280.jpg Mice.png rescuers-chase.jpg Evinrudeleaffall.jpg Evinard.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1544.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1545.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1546.jpg The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-40381935-500-281.jpg ''The Rescuers Down Under RescuersProposal.jpg|Bernard proposing to Miss Bianca downunder_199.jpg|Bernard in ''The Rescuers Down Under. Mice1.jpg Bernard.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4561.jpg Joanna001.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7363.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7719.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7739.jpg|Bernard dealing with The Razorback Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8039.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4389.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2162.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2163.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2164.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2165.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2166.jpg The-Rescuers-Down-Under-the-rescuers-5012695-720-480.jpg ''House of Mouse Rats.PNG|Bernard with Jaq, Gus, Bianca and Ratigan in ''House of Mouse DumboAirlinesMice.png HoM aladdin jasmine01.jpg Bernard_and_Miss_Bianca_Gets_Stuck_in_Dumbo's_Hat.jpg Theme Parks and other live appearances 4463293931 b62c68a04e b.jpg Bianca and Bernard At Disney.jpg|Bianca and Bernard as seen at the Disney parks 77_Rescuers_cast.jpg|Bernard and the cast of The Rescuers as they appeared at Disneyland in 1977 Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg 10245997_607769382693845_805070706_n.jpg 100_2905.JPG 3404225712_fa0c3cd3a5.jpg 8161567427_0829739c18_o.jpg 6784411268_286d74480d_o.jpg 4464063706_d429028e9b_z.jpg Merchandise Bernardplushe.jpg|Bernard plush Bernard-plush.jpg Rescuersvinylmations.jpg|Bernard & Bianca Vinylmation figurines. benardwdhv.jpg RescuersBernardBianca Ornament.png September4th.png|Bernard's page in Disneystrology Bernardtsumtsum.jpg rescuers_down_under2.jpg il_794xN.2010009877_fanb.jpg McDonald’s-Happy-Meal-Rescuers-Down-Under-–-U3.jpg McDonalds-Happy-Meal-Rescuers-Down-Under-U3-_57.jpg 1990-McDonalds-Happy-Meal-Box-The-Rescuers.jpg 1990-McDonalds-Happy-Meal-Box-The-Rescuers-_57.jpg Vintage-1990-Disneys-Rescuers-Down-Under-McDonalds-Happy-_57.jpg 1990-Disney-McDonalds-Happy-Meal-Rescuers-Down-Under-BERNARD-_57.jpg 1990-McDonalds-Disney-THE-RESCUERS-DOWN-UNDER-HAPPY.jpg 1990-McDonalds-Disney-THE-RESCUERS-DOWN-UNDER-HAPPY-_57.jpg 1990-McDonalds-Disney-THE-RESCUERS-DOWN-UNDER-HAPPY (1).jpg 1990-McDonalds-Disney-THE-RESCUERS-DOWN-UNDER-HAPPY-_57 (1).jpg Miscellaneous Sw87diznews12.jpg EmojiBlitzBernard.png|Bernard emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:The Rescuers galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries